Agree to Disagree
by Lelo07
Summary: Because Kensi and Deeks partnership/relationship is built around the banter. Although, what they discover when they actually have conversations can change how they see each other. A little digging into their pasts and references to other episodes.
1. Working the Case

**Chapter 1**

**Words: 1824**

"Hey! Give it back! DEEKS!" Kensi's voice became louder on each word.

Deeks just ran across the bull pen with her beloved donuts in his hand. The bag held above his head where she couldn't reach.

Sam and Callen just watched in amusement at the normal banter between the two.

"Only if you tell me."

"Why would I want to?"

"'Cause I know you do." he says flashing her a signature smile.

She lets out a huff then finally gives in. "Fine, but not now." He hands her the bag and she goes back to her desk.

Deeks had been repeatedly asking her about her talk with her mother who she had just spoken to in the first time in fifteen years about two weeks ago.

Sam and Callen don't even know what they're talking about, but don't ask either. This was a normal day so far.

An ear piercing whistle filled the air as they all covered their ears.

"Eric! Go back to the dog whistle, at least we didn't go deaf!" Sam calls up.

"Sorry." He says as he turns to run back into ops.

The four head up the stairs as they do every time they get a case. The whole incident about the donuts and talking about Kensi's mom forgotten already.

"this is petty officer James. She was reported missing two days ago and is one of the only people with access to the highly classified missions that have been run by the Navy."

"So she was abducted for the info?" Callen states. It wasn't really a question, and this wasn't the first time they've seen this type of thing either.

"We believe so." Nell answers. "The only evidence so far was her keys and blood outside her door. Everything else was left untouched."

"Kensi, Deeks, check out her house. Sam and I will look into her work and see if anything comes up."

They file out of ops and head to the parking lot.

"Where was Hetty?" Deeks asks as they pull out into the LA rush hour traffic.

"I... don't know?" Kensi hadn't even thought of that. Hetty never came into work late. And she never missed the opening of a new case.

Neither of them really speak until the GPS dies.

Kensi growls a little and says something under her breath. "I meant to charge that last night."

"Give me you're phone." Deeks says.

"Why?"

"Because Hetty hasn't given me a new one. Mine was crushed when I fell down the steps chasing Pennington last week, remember?"

"Oh, right." She says and digs her phone out of her pocket, but a pot hole throws the car and almost makes them crash. Deeks automatic response to grab the steering wheel saves them from swerving into opposing traffic.

"Well that was close." Deeks says after they've corrected their position in the lane of traffic. This time she waits until they are stopped to take her phone out. She hands it to Deeks and he calls Eric.

"hey Eric, we're gonna need you to guide us there. We're having a little trouble with the GPS."

Kensi smiles a little at how he doesn't point out her mistake. They've all done it, but it wasn't any less embarrassing to forget to charge their electronics every night in case of something like this.

"Take this exit." She follows his list of directions and eventually they arrive at the small house in a little suburban neighborhood.

The police tape was still there, but no investigators were present, so they just ducked under the tape.

The apartment had only been given a cursory look and there was still plenty of things to go through as evidence. They load the evidence they can work with into the back of Kensi's Cadillac SRX Crossover.

They basically grab every electronic device they can find. The cell phone and iPad that had been in a bag in the bushes out side, her iPod that was still hooked up to the laptop that they also bagged. And the desk top and connected tower were brought along too.

"Eric and Nell are either going to love or hate us for these." Deeks says as they head back in the direction they came.

"Yeah, well, it's kinda their job so they can't hate it too much."

They go through a drive through before lunch time rush hour begins and eat their burgers before they get back to work.

After lugging all of the electronics up to Eric and Nell, they go to check in with Callen and Sam who were in the bull pen looking at something on the monitor.

"Find anything?" Kensi asks as she leans against her desk. Deeks slides up next to her and she tries to ignore that fuzzy feeling she seems to be getting more and more. She doesn't look at him because he seems to see right through her these days.

"We found out that she has access to anything and everything military. Fortunately the sensitive information has to be accessed manually from a computer that is kept under high surveillance. The only way to access it is to provide a finger print identification and an id card." Callen finishes his summary and turns around to them.

"We didn't find an ID card at her house." Deeks informs them.

"Are security personnel on duty at this particular site?" Kensi looks at Callen and Sam.

Sam answers. "No, it's done completely electronically. You have to have several pass codes and answers to security questions just to make it to the computer.

"Can they access this information without her?" Kensi is getting confused by this info, it seemed to point to something other than accessing the information, because without the fingerprint and detailed access codes, there wasn't a way to get in.

"No, which is a good thing for our petty officer. They have to keep her alive long enough to make her let them inside. We're trying to get permission to have the address so we can watch." Callen asks then looks back at Kensi and Deeks again. "Have either of you seen Hetty yet?"

They shake their heads and everyone looks up at the sound of a voice. "I am here, and we have the address." Hetty says from the balcony. They practically run up to ops.

"It turns out the address was on her computer. We think the suspects didn't know where to look, so they just went directly to the source. These are definitely pros. None of the neighbors saw the abduction and they left almost no evidence." Nell brings up the map on the screen as she's talking.

"I sent the address to your phones." Eric adds.

"Good, Sam and I will take first watch; Kensi and Deeks, you work on finding out who these people are."

Kensi and Deeks are down in the bull pen working though the crime scene photos. "I can't figure out how they managed to not leave any prints." Kensi says as they look at the images.

Suddenly Deeks has an idea. He grabs the tablet controlling the screen out of her hands. "What?" She questions as he taps on the screen quickly. He zooms in on the camera on the telephone pole across the street. It was well camouflaged, neither of them had even seen it.

"Maybe they didn't see it either." He says as they text Eric the news. While he's finding the footage, they continue going through the evidence. Most of the information isn't encrypted or protected at all. Kensi is going through the laptop while Deeks tackles the other portable devices. The desktop and tower were the only things with protected information, so they left Eric and Nell to figure that out.

"Can't you ever work in silence?" Kensi asks as Deeks continues clicking his tongue to some beat.

"What?" He asks, apparently not paying attention to her previous statement.

"Deeks. SHHH!" She says and he just raises his eyebrows.

"Meow." She gives him a swift kick to the shin under the desk they are currently working at.

"hey I think I found something if her majesty will let me tell the crowd." Deeks says giving her a signature look.

She just glares at him. "Well then, I found a message on her phone to a number that's not in her contacts. Look, It's definitely not a normal text either."

He shows the phone to her across the desk and she reaches up to grab it; Brushing fingers in the process. She, once again, ignores the little surge of energy she feels as his hand touches hers. She keeps her fingers glued to the screen.

_1472-6783; 2309-29-7890; 28701-3995827; sonogram-2009; 29-99-00; 1999; washingon; 9187766550-02_

"I really hope those aren't what I think they are." Kensi says handing the phone back to him.

"I think they are, but why would someone send the codes to her? Doesn't she already know them?"

"Maybe they were trying to scare her?"

"Or they're missing some and need her to give them the rest."

"They need her card too."They sit and think about the possibilities. "Did anyone check bank accounts?" Kensi finally asks.

"I don't think so, we were all assuming she was a victim." They are both looking at her bank accounts on the screen. "There!" Deeks says right over Kensi's shoulder, making her jump a little. She could feel his breath on her neck. He reaches around to take the tablet again and she looks at him over her shoulder but his gaze is focused on the screen. He zooms in on one specific deposit.

"That's definitely not her paycheck." Kensi says. They find the deposits from the same account dating back almost two years.

"So they've been paying her off slowly?" Deeks asks stepping out beside her.

"Or she's been slowly giving information."

"either way, she either tried to pull out, or wasn't giving them what they wanted, because now she's gone."

"See if Eric can trace that account." Kensi says and he heads upstairs.

Eric and Nell had been working for hours on the desktop, not getting far at all. "Hey, we found a bank account we need traced. We think someone has been paying her off for a while now. Oh, and her phone had some messages on it, possibly a suspect."

Eric takes the tablet and enters the information into his own computer. "I'll work on it but it might take a while." Just as he finishes saying that, Kensi walks it.

"Hey, Callen just sent me a message. It's our shift."


	2. Stakeouts and Sleep Overs

**Chapter 2**

**Words: 2029**

They head to the warehouse looking building that was obviously a front to avoid suspicion of the highly classified material that laid inside.

"No action yet. Only a couple lost tourists U turning to get back on the freeway. Eric's been running plates, mostly rental cars or out-of-state visitors."

"We made some progress, Eric's checking some bank accounts, basically we think she was being paid for this slowly, maybe to avoid suspicion." Kensi reports.

"Well in that case," Callen says, starting the car to pull away. "We'll see you in the morning." He finishes as they pull away.

"No fair, they were here, what, four hours? Okay maybe seven, but why are we stuck here for over twelve?" Deeks complains.

"At least we stopped for food on the way here." Kensi replies.

"Is Kensi Blye being optimistic?" Kensi just glares at him. "It's a nice improvement." he says defensively.

"whatever."

They eat the pizza they'd picked up and both recline their seats some. They can see out the moon roof and there are so many stars that normally aren't visible from LA because of the constant light pollution.

"So, what happened?" he asks turning to meet her eyes in the darkness.

She knew he was going to bring this up and she had promised him she'd tell him later. She takes a deep breath and looks back up at the stars.

"We just talked."

"About what?" he watches her thinking about what to say.

"Just, you know, little things. It wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be, but it wasn't as easy talking to her as it was when I was little."

"So you're good now?"

"Yeah, I guess. We've been trying to talk every night, but with our schedule... well, you know." she says as she looks back over at him before turning her head away again.

He just nods his head. Normal people weren't still up at one or two in the morning when they'd get home.

"Sometimes she texts me, but I never know what to say. I can't tell her stuff through text. Some things need explained in person."

"Like what?"

She meets his eyes again and he can see she's trying not to get emotional, which is not something Kensi does often. "About my dad, or why I ran back to him... why I never wanted to talk to her or why I never called her when I found out she lived in LA again." He can see her struggling with the words. He places his hand on top of hers and lets her calm down before trying to talk to her again. He wishes they weren't in the car so he could give her a hug, but that wouldn't work right now.

"Thanks." she says after a few minutes of silence, then she pulls her hand back, pretending she didn't miss his larger hand covering hers.

"For what?"

"I needed to get that out to someone, and for not pushing me any further." She doesn't look at him when she says this but he knows she means it. Kensi doesn't do feelings and emotions, so this was just another level of trust they'd moved to.

The car is parked behind some bushes on a side road next to the parking lot. The building is only about a hundred and fifty yards away at the bottom of the hill and the freeway was above it. The angle of their position allowed them to clearly see the only entrance to the facility.

Callen and Sam had been right about the people doing U turns, in only two hours, thirten cars had used the parking lot as a convenient turn around, two homeless people had used it to cross to the railroad tracks under the interstate, and one family used it to change their tire.

Deeks had one more question though. "I have one more question, you don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but does your mom know about Jack?"

She turns to face him when the name comes out of his mouth. She shakes her head, "No, no, she doesn't. I'm still debating on if I should tell her or not. It's history, you know, no need to dig it up again."

"But she's your mother."

"And I don't want her to feel bad about not being there."

"Kens, I think she'd be more upset if she found out and you hadn't told her. She may already know about it, I mean, someone in your family probably told her."

"She hasn't mentioned it yet."

"Maybe she doesn't want to hurt you."

Kensi puts her head on her hands on the steering wheel. "I can't mess this up. It's been too long already and I can't mess it up again."

He sees what she's doing. He reaches out a hand and places it on her shoulder. "Kens, this was never your fault."

"How can you say that!" she says sitting up to look at him. "_**I**_ ran away from her! _**I **_didn't call or visit her! _**I **_could have talked to her years ago but chose not to!"

"And _**she**_ could have come after you. _**She **_could have followed you. _**She**_ could have told you the truth so you didn't run away in the first place. And I'm not trying to blame her, it's just as much her fault as it is yours though."

She takes a deep breath and thinks about what he just said. "I guess I never thought about it that way." she says in a much softer voice than she'd been using.

"She probably feels the same way as you do. She probably hasn't told you things you should know by now too. Eventually you'll know each other, but it's going to take time. At least you have one more thing that she knows that we can't tell our families normally." she gives him a questioning look. "She knows you're an NCIS agent."

She nods and relaxes back in her seat. She must have fallen asleep because Deeks wakes her up when the sun is just starting to light the world.

"Kens, Kens, wake up! You've got to see this!"

"What?" She says, still half asleep.

"Look!"

She opens her eyes and sees Deeks pointing out the front window. She looks and sees what he's pointing at.

The sky is turning the most beautiful pastel colors, changing as the sun comes up more and more. "Wow" is all Kensi can manage to say.

They sit and watch until the sky is back to it's daytime sky blue and wait until Callen and Sam arrive to relieve them.

"Finally!" Kensi says as they get there.

"Ha! I win! Deeks is still in one piece!" Sam exclaims through the open window.

Kensi and Deeks both glare at them. They drive away and head back to OSP after a bathroom break and coffee run.

"Eric, any news on the bank accounts or texts?" Deeks asks as they walk into ops.

"I was able to trace it to an account opened her in Los Angeles."

"I sense a 'but'" Kensi says.

"But, it was opened with a fake identity. A _really good_ fake identity." Nell finishes.

"The cell phone was a burn number. Sent from a residential address, Callen and Sam already checked it out though. The house has been vacant for two years, they must have rerouted the signal."

"So these are definitely pros." Deeks adds.

Hetty walks in and clears her throat to get their attention. "Miss Blye, Mr. Deeks, I need you rested for your watch tonight. Go home, I'll call you if you need to come back."

"But.." Kensi tries to protest.

"No 'buts'! Go!" Hetty orders. They leave and gather their things from their desks before heading to the parking lot.

"Great. Just great." She hears Deeks say as she's getting into her car. She pauses and gets out before she even had closed her door.

"What's up?"

He points at his tires.

"Were they slashed?"

"Nope, still have some air in them, but obviously not enough to drive." he pauses for a minute. "I guess the couch in the bull pen will work."

"I could drive you home." Kensi offers.

"but if we need to be back fast it adds another fifteen minutes to the drive, not including traffic."

"You could stay at my place." Kensi says and immediately regrets it because she knows he's going to pull some smart remark about it.

Surprisingly he doesn't. "Really? Okay, I guess."

She figures he must be really tired if he just let that one go.

Soon they're back at her house and he collapses on the couch, she follows. They watch some tv as they eat the breakfast sandwiches she'd heated up in the microwave. She leaves him to go to her bedroom to sleep. She pulls on a pair of sweatpants and an NCIS t shirt before climbing into bed.

Deeks was trying to sleep, but the curtains in her living room didn't offer much protection from the sun. He finally gave up and decided to go take a shower. He debated on telling Kensi he was doing so, but after peeking in her room and finding her sleeping peacefully, he decided she probably wouldn't mind and to let her sleep.

He was surprised by the neatness of the bathroom, completely opposite of the rest of the house. He used her shampoo and was immediately aware of the familiar scent. Something like apples and fruit.

He got out of the shower and dressed in his extra clothes in his go bag. He walked out of the bathroom and went back to the couch. He managed to sleep for about twenty minutes, then was woken by Kensi getting up to go to the bathroom. She came back out and crossed to the kitchen where he was now standing.

"You showered." she says.

"Yeah, I didn't want to wake you up."

"Oh, it's fine, I don't really want to be in a car with you if you haven't showered." She says teasingly. "So did you sleep at all?"

"Not really, it's kinda bright out here. But I'll be fine."

"I think I'm going for a run if you want to sleep in my room until I get back."

"Uh, okay." He says and he's glad she leaves as soon as he answers because it could have gotten awkward.

She leaves and he heads into her bedroom. She'd given him permission to do so, but he still felt like he was invading her privacy.

He was laying on her pillow and could smell her on the sheets and pillow. The blankets also held her distinct smell, apples and fruit from her shampoo; a little floral scent from her perfume that she swears she doesn't wear, but he knows she does; the clean laundry detergent smell; and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on, kind of a musty smell like in a forest. Kinda fresh airy.

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep. She came back and was going to wake him up, but saw how he needed his rest and went to take a shower instead. She grabbed another set of sweats from her drawer quietly and headed back to her bathroom.

She got out of the shower and it was already five o' clock. Callen and Sam would be calling soon. She decides to go in to wake him up, but to her surprise, he's already awake, stretching like he just woke up.

"Your bed is much more comfortable than the couch." he says with a goofy grin as he lowers his arms. She tosses him the remote and he turns on the news.


	3. Avoiding the Inevitable Topic

**Chapter 3**

**Words: 2360**

Kensi returns with a couple of TV tray dinners and sits next to Deeks on the bed. After eating they both just sit and continue watching the news, neither of them really watching it though.

Kensi was thinking about the conversation she'd had with Deeks about her mother. She'd never thought of it being anyone's fault but her own. Now she didn't know what to think. He was right, her mother could have followed her, she could have explained it to her. But Kensi knows she was really her daddy's girl, and she probably would have gone back to him anyway. Her mother did what she thought was best, and Kensi doesn't regret coming back to her dad. She had at least gotten to spend a few more years with him before he was killed. And she can remember her dad for who he was. Not some secretive guy who went behind his family's back. And she can understand this. He couldn't tell them because it would put them in danger. Just like she wasn't allowed to tell anyone about her work.

Deeks was thinking about the conversation too, but on a completely different path. She'd trusted him enough to listen and even agree with his opinion on the sensitive subject. And he still couldn't believe that she'd been open enough to let herself be seen as emotional. He'd only seen her like that a couple times, each time it was because of her mom or dad. He didn't have a good upbringing. His dad was a monster. Most kids were afraid of the monster under the bed or in the closet. He was afraid of the monster in the room down the hall. Sure, he was gone now, but it still hurt to think about him.

They both end up falling asleep. At seven thirty their phones go off. Kensi wakes up and is immediately aware of a body next to her. In their sleep, Kensi had rolled and snuggled up to Deeks and he'd put his arm around her.

She quickly jumped back and turned away. She couldn't let herself think about what had just happened. She'd just forget it and move on. That way it wouldn't be awkward.

Deeks saw the panicked look on her face. He saw how she'd moved away and tried to block that out. She'd probably not bring it up again, but secretly, he'd liked it. He'd woken up at one point and realized their positions and knew she'd pull away if he woke her up, so he just went back to sleep, enjoying the closeness of her. He knew he had feelings for her past "just partners" and it was probably past "just friends" too. He wasn't sure about her though, and he didn't want to ruin anything by saying something.

She grabbed a pair of jeans and slipped into the bathroom to put them on. He pulled on his quickly in her bedroom then changed his shirt.

She came out of the bathroom while he was digging through his bag for another shirt. His other shirt was already off, so he was bent over in her living room half naked.

He pretended to not hear her.

She paused momentarily at the sight. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen him without it before, it was different for some reason. And she told her self it wasn't because of what just happened that she wasn't going to think about.

He finds his shirt, stands up, and turns around. She's standing only a few feet away on the other side of the counter.

He sees her eyes move from his face to his chest, seeing the scars from when he was shot months ago.

He sees the flicker of guilt through her eyes as the memories come back. She braces herself on the counter but can't take her eyes off of them.

He reaches out and pulls her face up to meet his eyes. He gives her a small smile. It's not his goofy smile, but a more genuine one.

She gets that he's trying to tell her he's okay now and she smiles back.

He pulls on the white t shirt and then the blue plaid flannel one on top. They don't say anything else until they are in the car.

"Pizza, Chinese, fast food, uh, anything sound good?" He asks.

"We had Pizza last night. Chinese food smell doesn't leave the car for days so I'm gonna go with fast food." Kensi replies.

"works for me!"

She wants to forget the thing that keeps popping into her mind. But she can't. She takes a deep breath and focuses on driving, and that works until she hears him talking.

"So how long do you think it's going to take?"

"I don't know, they've had her for a few days now, so it should be any time."

"You think we're gonna get them at night; or Sam and Callen during the day."

She thinks for a minute. "They're professionals. I think they're trying to confuse us. They might come at night, which would be more expected, but they might come in the day time to throw us off, but they probably also know we're staking the place out."

"You think they're not going to show up until we leave?"

"I think they probably have some type of eyes on the place, so yeah."

"So this was all for nothing." Deeks sighs. Then thinks about what's happened between them the past couple days and can't be too upset about it, if it weren't for the stakeout, they wouldn't have had their conversations or slept in the same bed. He can't really say they slept together even though they were sleeping in the same bed, it's not what that usually means.

They get to the warehouse by nine, slowed by late traffic. It's completely dark and they keep their headlights off from the time they exit the freeway until they're parked. The complete darkness is kind of eerie from the bushes.

"Took you long enough." Callen complains when they pull up.

"Trust me, she was going as fast as possible." Deeks says, they all know what Kensi's driving is like.

"I wasn't even going that fast!" Kensi defends herself.

"Whatever you say, but I don't think the downtown roads have a speed limit of fifty five."

"I wasn't going... you know what forget it! You're impossible!"

"Impossibly right!"

"Whatever." Kensi says crossing her arms.

"And the chaos begins. Call us if you need a replacement."

Callen and Sam laugh as they drive away, Kensi takes out her phone.

"Hey, Eric, it's Kensi."she pauses as he tells her something. "Oh, okay, well I have something else for you to try. Check to see if there are any signs of surveillance cameras around the area." She pauses again listening to what he's saying. "We think they might be watching and waiting for us to leave in order to move in." She listens again. "Thanks Eric" and she hangs up the phone.

"So what did our little minions find?"

She chuckles a little "It's what they couldn't find. They can't trace back that cell phone, it's path was somehow destroyed or made untraceable. They also are at a stand still on the bank account. The photo on the account belongs to a guy that died seven years ago."

"Did they steal his identity?"

"No it was created only a year or so ago, right before the first deposits. And before you ask, they can't trace the deposits going into the bank account either. They were cash deposits and the bank's security footage is extremely fuzzy at best."

"So we wait." Deeks says after she finishes.

They eat their food and make a game out of guessing what time the next car making a U turn will pull into the parking lot.

"Oh! Right on!" Kensi exclaims pointing at the clock that now says 11:14.

"So what, I'm winning overall."

"Not for long. 11:19."

"Really? Five minutes?" he looks at her and she gives him a challenging glare. "Alright all or nothing I'm going with 11:53"

"Bring it!"

Sure enough, four minutes later a mini van pulls in and turns around. Kensi smiles triumphantly and takes the Twizzlers they'd been betting. It was stupid, but kept them entertained.

She eats one then looks up and hands him a few. You would think you just handed a bag of candy to a child.

"So, Deeks, what was the story with your childhood? I know some of it from what you've told me, but..."

"It was horrible." he says bluntly. She looks into his blue eyes and immediately regrets it because she can see the pain there.

"You don't have to tell me I was just..."

"No, I want to, you're my partner. You should know this." He takes a deep breath. "My dad wasn't always as bad as he became. We used to actually have fun together, going to baseball games, the arcade, movies, the typical father-son thing." she sees the slight smile on his face and is glad he had some good memories.

"And then he started drinking. I don't even remember when he started, but I remember the first time he started getting aggressive. He came home one night and was really angry. I didn't understand why, my mom just hid me in my bedroom closet and told me to be quiet. I could hear him hitting her and her crying. I didn't know what to do. I slept in the closet that night. I found other hiding spots too. I almost never slept in my bed, and honestly, I don't think he would have noticed if I just left and ran away, but I had nowhere to run." He takes a deep breath, still looking at the dash board. "One night he came home and he'd been beating me for a while along with my mom. He pulled out a gun and was going to kill her. I pulled the one Ray had given me out of my back pack in the living room. I shot him. He died a few years ago in a car crash." He finally looks back over at Kensi.

"Oh my God, Deeks, I'm so sorry." Kensi whispers. She can't believe the stuff he's been through. She wants to ask more, but he didn't push and she won't either.

About thirty minutes later, they haven't spoken again when Kensi starts laughing.

"What?" he's completely clueless.

"Have you ever gone this long without saying something or making noise of some sort."

"Apart from sleeping... Ahhh, I don't think so." He smiles and they both laugh knowing this is true.

"So you do talk to yourself."

"What?"

"When you're alone, you aren't quiet?"

"I don't talk to myself, music, surfing, something, oh I do talk to Monty."

"Which is essentially talking to yourself."

"Monty is a highly trained canine. I think he might even understand me."

"Or he pretends he does so you shut your mouth. Dogs have sensitive ears, no wonder he has stress problems with all of your rambling."

"For your information; Monty actually likes me, unlike some people." he stretches the last part out.

"I didn't say I didn't like you!"

"Oh, so you _do_ like me."

"I didn't say that. I said I didn't not like you."

"Double negative translation: I said I did like you"

"Shut up Deeks, before I have to call for that replacement."

"Ouch."

He stays quiet for about three minutes. "You seemed to like me earlier." he says raising an eyebrow.

"Deeks.." she warns.

"Well, it's just that you seemed rather enjoy it."

"DEEKS!"

"Huh?"

"Shut it! I don't want to talk about that, in fact I'd rather not bring it up again. EVER!"

"Okay... any specific reason..."

"No! Just... just don't say anything about it, okay." she interupts loudly, then softening her voice down to almost a whisper.

"Alright." he says seriously. He was confused now. She seemed almost embarrassed by it. Or was she confused. She didn't want to talk about it and seemed to be trying to forget about it completely. Did she really not like him or was it the opposite and she didn't want him to know. He'd have to figure that out later.

All in all, they survive without the subject coming up again, although his comments do earn him a few punches that he knows he deserves.

Around nine the next morning, Sam and Callen arrive. "you're supposed to go home, but be reachable. We might have a change in plans here. Hetty sent Eric and Nell home, so they didn't get to look for other surveillance yet. They'll be back in shortly." Sam tells them.

"And Deeks survived another night." Callen says acting impressed.

"Yeah, and she only punched me 23 times!"

"I did not."

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"I counted!"

"How long you two been married?" Sam asks, using her own line against her. This earns him a glare from both of them.

"Looks like Kensi might be rubbing off on him, Sam, he's even got the famous Kensi glare down!"

"Good, maybe she'll teach him to keep his mouth shut."

"For the record, I went thirty minutes without a word or noise."

"Impossible." Sam replies

"Not true." Callen adds.

"Actually, it is. I couldn't believe it either."

"And I remember you being the first one to break the silence. Not me."

"Wow, I'm impressed. You should try and beat that record next time we're doing paperwork." Sam says.

"Sorry guys, not gonna happen." He says as they pull away.


	4. Sentiments and Secrets

**Thank you for your patience! Fixed the chapter so it's the right one now. **

**Chapter 4**

**Words:2531**

Deeks and Kensi head back to his apartment this time, she had extra clothes in her car and decided to stay with him today.

"Ham or bacon?" Deeks asks holding up two egg and cheese breakfast sandwiches. He looks at her, "Bacon, why did I even ask?"

She just laughs at how well he knew her. It did scare her a little though. "I'm going to take a quick shower first." she tells him as she heads off to his bathroom with her bag.

Deeks finishes microwaving the sandwiches and pours a tall glass of orange juice for each of them. "Wow, you're quick." he says as she walks out just as he sets the glasses on his little breakfast table in the kitchen.

She shrugs not having a reply to that. "Any news yet?"

"Nope, I'm sure we'll hear something soon though." he says as they sit down.

They eat in silence. She was still trying to forget what had happened and little things like him making breakfast weren't helping.

They settle on the couch after eating. She surprised both of them when she sat only inches away, pulling her feet up onto the couch beside her. He turned on one of the movie channels and she fell asleep before she even could figure out the storyline.

He decided to take the risk. He carefully maneuvered himself so he was laying on the outside of the couch facing her and she was between the back of the couch and his chest. He didn't want to practically commit suicide, so instead of wrapping his arm completely around her, he reached it over top of her and gripped the other side of the cushion, which also anchored him in place so he didn't fall. Soon he was asleep too.

He woke up first, but pretended to be asleep so she wouldn't freak out when she woke up.

She woke up and stirred a little. He felt it but didn't react. He kept his breathing slow and even, even he would have believed he was asleep except for the part of him that knew this wasn't a dream.

She froze when she felt his chest against hers and his arm on the other side of her gripping the couch cushion. She glanced up into his face and saw he was still sleeping. She didn't want to wake him up, so she just laid there and tried not to enjoy it too much, even though her heart was pounding harder than it did in one of the intense workouts in the gym. She took a deep breath and tried to steady herself. That didn't work when the only thing she could smell was him. She finally just closed her eyes again. She wasn't sleeping but at least when he woke up, he would leave and she could pretend this didn't happen.

He was surprised she wasn't pulling away like he'd expected. He was even more surprised when she relaxed again and seemed to go back to sleep though.

He knew better though. She was faking. Her eyebrows were moving and she kept biting her lip like she does when she's thinking about something.

He knew he shouldn't but he waited another half hour, liking her this close and not knowing when or if it would happen again made him not want to let her go.

Apparently she didn't want to either. He could feel her heartbeat beating faster and that almost made him smile, except if he did, she would know. He felt her head move again and closed his eyes and focused on looking like he was sleeping, because he knew she was watching him again.

She wanted so badly to wake him up and try to ignore this 'thing' again, but every time she tried to think of something to say, it always ended up sounding like the opposite.

Maybe she did want a thing...

God, NO! He's her partner, that can't happen.

Then again, there isn't really a rule, he's LAPD so...

No, still wouldn't work.

But maybe it could...

She was so confused. She didn't want to talk about it yet. That was for sure. But she also was liking this too much to wait too much longer.

Deeks finally decides to 'wake up' when she is still looking at him. He sees her quickly flick her eyes closed in an attempt to look like she's sleeping.

So he decides to play the card she just gave him, whispering so softly that she can barely hear him. "Kensi, I know you're awake."

She opens her eyes and looks into his as he pulls his arm away. "I didn't want to wake you." she says softly.

She doesn't move, her mind is screaming at her to run, run as fast as she can and not look back, but her body wasn't cooperating.

He had rolled onto his back, leaving her head resting on his shoulder as his arm went behind it and down her back, he wasn't going to push his limits, so he just brought his hand to rest on her side. Neither of them said anything, but neither moved either.

They both spoke at the same time,

"Kens"

"Deeks"

She looked up into his eyes and forgot what she was going to say. Thankfully he didn't.

"This stays here?" he asks.

She nods against his chest then smiles a little, knowing he understood.

He was just happy he knew why she said she didn't want to bring it up. She definitely felt the same way about him as he did about her, if the way she was snuggling closer and closer to him was any indication.

They didn't move until their phones began to ring about ten minutes later. She reached down in her sweatshirt pocket and pulled the phone out as they both sat up. She surprised him by leaning into him, stopping his attempt to get up. She held the phone between their ears so he could hear too.

"Hey, Kensi, it's Nell."

"Hi."

"Okay, so we did a little digging and you were right. There are two surveillance cameras hidden near the warehouse."

"So what now?"

"We're going to send in a couple temps. They're going to act like they're doing surveillance until you are all rested enough to be able to do the rest, which Hetty will tell you tomorrow."

"So when do we come in?" Kensi was confused by all of this.

"9 am. No earlier, Miss Blye. Please inform your partner about this." Came Hetty's voice.

"Okay. Bye." She ended the call.

"Wha... how... do you think..." She stutters.

"Hetty knows almost everything. But I don't think she knows _this_," he says gesturing between them, "has actually happened. She probably assumes we're doing what the original plan was, staying together so we can get to an emergency call out faster. Sam's probably staying at Callen's too."

She just nods and gets up. He immediately misses her next to him and follows her to the kitchen as they fix a late lunch. It was already after three.

After a quick lunch, they decide to take a walk around his house. He didn't live that far from a little part of town with all of the little shops and stands showing the area's true history.

"How often do you come down here?" she asks as about the tenth shop owner waves and says hello to him.

"I don't know, it depends, I used to take a jog and walk around down here for a while before heading home, but now I change my schedule a lot. Probably only once or twice a week now."

They stop on a corner with a teenager playing the guitar. He drops a five in the guitar case as they walk by. The kid smiles up at him as a thank you.

They are walking by a consignment boutique when Kensi stops and grabs his hand, stopping him dead in his tracks too. He looks at her for an explanation and she realizes they're still holding hands so she drops his. "see that necklace?" she says pointing.

"Yeah." he says inspecting it closer. It had an arrangement of stones in a tear drop shape around a small 'K' in the middle.

"I had one of those when I was little. My dad gave it to me when I turned seven."

"what happened to it?"

"I was seven, Deeks. I lost it. He figured it out when I wouldn't put it on for a party we were going to. I tried to say it was because I didn't want to break it, but then he went and checked my room and came back to me. He said he wasn't going to be mad if I lost it, but he was going to be if I lied to him. I felt horrible about it."

"Come on." He says leading her inside.

"What?"

"Let's look at it." she shrugs and follows him inside.

"Marty! Long time no see!" an older man with a thick German accent comes up to Deeks and gives him an awkward hug.

"Yeah, good to see you, Conrad."

"And who is this lovely lady?" Kensi smiles and extends her hand.

"I'm Kensi."

"Friend of Marty?"

"Uh, yeah." she says.

"How can I help you today?"

"Well, we were walking by and she saw the necklace in the front window. She used to have one just like it from her dad."

"Oh, that is a special necklace, I can tell. Hold on." Conrad unlocks the display case and brings the necklace to the counter.

"It was brought in here many years ago. This style, the golden letters and such, went 'out of style', as you young folks would say. It's been in storage and I've seen people wearing them again and remembered it in the back. Finally found it again after searching for a good hour or two."

While talking he'd pulled out a magnifying glass.

She knew what it was before he even told them.

"It has a little engraving on the back of the tear drop here. It says "No matter how fa..."

Kensi cuts him off. "No matter how far away I am, my home is wherever you are, Baby Girl." both Deeks and Conrad look at her.

"So this is..." Deeks starts.

"Yeah." Kensi says and he can see her holding back the tears. "I'll be right back." she says as she heads to the bathroom.

"Is she okay?"

"Honestly, I don't know. She doesn't really get emotional often."

"So her dad gave her this?"

"Yeah, she lost it when she was little. Her dad was killed when she was fifteen." Deeks' voice had the sound of the hurt he felt for her. Her dad had been good, unlike his, but still was dead.

"Oh." Conrad seems to understand the situation a little more now.

Kensi comes back from the bathroom and she has collected herself. "Here, this is yours, take it." Conrad says handing it over.

"Oh, no. I couldn't. How much..."

"Really, Kensi, it's okay. I forgot I even had it, I think I actually have another similar to this back there somewhere." he says placing the jewelry box in her hand.

"Okay, thank you." she says clutching the small white box and giving him an appreciative smile.

Kensi and Deeks leave the shop. "You want to head back now?" She doesn't answer. "Hey, Kens, are you okay?"

"What?... oh, yeah. I'm fine." she replies coming out of her daze.

"Kensi..."

"Sorry, it's just, it's still hard, you know. I mean, my mom's here now... but, I don't know..." she trails off. He's been guiding her into the little park and they sit down by the stream.

"what?" she looks up at him. She can't quite explain it.

After a long pause she stares back down at the little waterfalls in the stream. She takes a deep breath. "I don't talk about him much, you know that. But it's not because I don't want to remember him. It's just that I don't feel like anyone understands. My mom tries, but it seems to just make me more upset when she talks about him. She left him. She can't understand what I went through."

"Kens.."

"No, Deeks, listen." She looks back at him, then smiles. "Actually, that's where I was going with this. I don't talk about this stuff with anyone else. I know you don't completely understand, but I can tell you try. And you don't try to feel bad for me, but feel the hurt with me. I heard what you told Conrad and how you said it." she pauses to collect her thoughts. "I guess I'm trying to say...thank you."

"Kensi, you don't have to thank me. That's what partners are for."

"No, partners have each others backs in the field. You and me, it's different."

"How so?" he asks grinning. She realizes what she just said.

"Deeks..."

"Kensi."

She gives him a teasing glare. "You know what I meant."

"Actually, I'm a little confused by the whole thing." he says seriously.

"me too." she says still staring him down. He doesn't push any more. He wants to, but he's not going to make her say something she's not ready for, he doesn't even know if he's ready for it.

They wait there in silence, Kensi leaning with her head on his shoulder, until it starts to get dark. He feels her shiver and wraps his other arm around her front, pulling her into a hug. They stand up to start walking back.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow then?" Kensi says as she walks towards the door with her stuff.

"Yup, bright and early at nine."

"You know that's not even early compared to most jobs?"

"Yes, well most jobs aren't as physically exhausting. Saving the world and all is cool, but even super heroes need sleep." she rolls her eyes.

"So, do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?" she asks.

"Uh, sure."

She walks out, feeling strangely empty. Even through the teasing, it felt... different. Like she felt like she should have kissed him goodnight, which was completely crazy! Why would she want to kiss him. Well she knew why, but if she denied it long enough, maybe she would believe it. Yeah, right! She's been denying it for two plus years already.

Her revelation brought a whole new set of fears and made her want to raise a few more walls to replace the ones he'd already broken. She didn't know if she could though. He'd already made it through so many.


	5. I Can't Live Without You

**Chapter 5**

**Words: 1833**

_**Sorry it's been so long, I have finals and districts for track all in a two week time frame so I've been busy studying and practicing, and I also am working on weekends now too, so I seriously have zero time for anything other than eating and sleeping.**_

Even miles apart, the partners were having similar struggles. Kensi tossed and turned, each time giving herself another whiff of him from when he slept there a couple nights ago.

He couldn't stop thinking about her long enough to fall asleep. He was tempted to just go over to her place, but didn't want to take the chance of her not being awake.

They each managed about four hours of sleep, which wasn't bad in their line of work. Kensi arrived at Deeks' apartment at 8:45 like she always did when she was picking him up.

Somehow they got back on the super hero topic in the bull pen.

"Okay, Mr. 'saving the world', which superhero would you be." Callen asks, joining in.

"Super man, of course!"

"And what would that make the rest of us?" Kensi asks.

"Well, obviously, you'd be Wonder Woman. I already told you that." Kensi smiles and rolls her eyes.

"Who would Callen be then?" she throws back.

"Hmmm... I'd say probably Batman. Quiet and kind of sneaky, lurking in the shadows." Callen laughs and Sam tries to ignore this little game by reading his newspaper.

"Oh and I think we all know who Sam would be." Callen says.

He lowers his paper. "Who?"

"The Hulk." Callen, Kensi, and Deeks all say at the same time.

Sam seems satisfied with this and goes back to his paper.

"What about them?" Kensi says gesturing towards ops.

"I think Eric would be...hmmm, Robin?" Deeks asks.

"Nah, more like Jimmy Olsen." Kensi and Deeks give him blank stares, only knowing the popular superheroes, they have no clue what he's talking about. "you know, the reporter dude who always tells Superman where the bad guys are and where trouble is."

"Yeah, sounds right." Kensi agrees and Deeks nods.

"Nell would probably be Bat Woman, I mean, sometimes she comes in the field too." Deeks decides.

"Okay, maybe." Callen agrees.

"Oh and we can't forget Monty!" Deeks exclaims.

"oh yeah, where is that shaggy mutt of yours? I haven't seen him in a while." Sam finally comes into the conversation.

"He went to a service dog conference in Virginia with some other dogs with stress and anxiety problems. There's a specialist there to cure them."

"You're joking?" Callen questions.

"Nope, LAPD sent him. I told you he's a good dog. He is one of the most desirable undercover canines in the department. They want him to be at the top of his game."

"Okay then..." Kensi says rolling her eyes. Clearly LAPD has some issues.

"Anyway, Monty would definitely be Krypto, my loyal sidekick." Deeks declares.

"well that was a dead giveaway being Krypto's a dog." Kensi argues.

"We forgot one person." Callen says.

"Hetty." all four say at the same time.

"I say Electra." Sam says.

"What? How do you figure?" Callen counters. Kensi and Deeks watched as the famous duo joined in on the game.

"Electra's basically a ninja. She likes her knives and swards, particularly the Japanese one Hetty even has."

"It's called a Japanese Sai. I always liked Electra." Hetty says appearing out of nowhere. "up to ops, children." Kensi and Deeks look at each other and try not to laugh at Hetty's somewhat approval of their game.

They all head up to the second story where Eric had just appeared to blow his whistle, pausing with his lips on the metal tip.

"Save our ears. Hetty already told us." Sam says as Eric turns around quickly to go back inside.

Nell is pulling up different images on the screen.

"We finally got the security tape footage. This is the morning of the abduction." she says as she plays the video.

The abductors were wearing masks and grabbed Petty Officer James before she even knew they were there. They were driving a taxi with unreadable plates.

"And I think you know why we couldn't track it on kaleidoscope." Eric says. There were so many cabs in LA it would be impossible. New York City would be the only worse place.

"Any luck on the bank account?"

"We managed to trace the other deposits. The first year they used a different method, they didn't know what they were doing as much, so they were sloppier." Nell explains.

"Okay, so what's our course of action now?" Callen asks.

"I think you should pull the watch team and wait nearby. We'll leave a camera in the bushes." Hetty tells him.

"Won't they see us placing it?" Sam inquires.

"Mr. Beale?"

"I have this little remote control bug. All they have to do is toss it out the window. I can move it into position and keep an eye on the place while you wait over here." he says pointing to the dirt road that ran behind the warehouse in the wooded area.

The team heads out to their new assignment. Kensi and Deeks would position themselves on the dirt road while Sam and Callen took another shift in order to not look suspicious.

They leave their spot at their normal time and join Kensi and Deeks on the dirt road. They were pretty sure it was going to happen tonight. The suspects weren't going to take a chance with waiting for another team to show up.

Sure enough, about three hours after Sam and Callen "left" a yellow taxi pulls in.

"Get ready." Eric calls over the ear pieces.

Eric and Nell watch as they take the hood off of James and force her to open the first door. "Okay they're in the first door."

They floor it to get to the location in time. There weren't any suspects in the taxi, four had entered with her.

Guns drawn, Sam swipes the card Hetty had somehow managed to get for them. They make it past the third door easily.

"Hurry up, don't forget we have the passcodes after this door!"

"I'm trying" James sounded extremely weak.

Sam Callen and Kensi came around the corner. Because of the small space, Sam and Callen stood and Kensi and Deeks crouched in front of them.

The suspects drew their guns just as the door opened. They ducked inside the door and Kensi pulled the Petty Officer out of the way so she wouldn't be caught in the fire fight.

The shots stopped and they followed the suspects inside the maze of hallways that eventually would lead to the prize the suspects wanted.

"You take left, we'll go right." Callen says.

Kensi and Deeks turn down the first hallway to the left, following it and eventually hearing voices. They get taken down by a masked suspect hiding in a side hallway and pushed into a room that was locked from the outside. All of the sudden they hear the suspects yelling at each other because of not having the card anymore, it had been in the petty officer's hand still. Sam's voice comes over the ear wigs.

"They're torching the place, get out!"

"We can't! We're locked in!" Kensi calls back. Suddenly she sees a way out. "Hold on Sam, I think we can fit through the air vents."

"Be careful!" Callen warns.

Deeks was already helping her unscrew the metal grate covering the air duct. Their knives made quick work of the screws and Kensi crouched down.

"Back to the good old days." she says unenthusiastically. "Sam and Callen used to make me do this because I was the smallest."

"Ah." Deeks says as he looks at the opening.

"I'll go first. If I think you're going to get stuck, i'll warn you."

"And if it gets to narrow, then what?"

They're both silent. This is the only way out. If it doesn't work, they won't have anywhere to turn. Without saying anything else, Kensi crawls on her hands and knees into the duct.

It quickly widens into a tube with a nearly three foot diameter, which is a relief, but soon they're left with a decision, left or right. Which could ultimately translate to life or death.

"I go right, you go left?" Kensi suggests

"No." he replies immediately. She turns around to face him. Their faces only inches apart. "I'm not leaving you. If something happened to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." her eyes grow wide with the realization of what he just said. _He couldn't live without her._

"O... okay then, uh, which way?"

They review their directions and decide turning right will take them to the nearest wall, where hopefully, there would be an exit.

The cool air in the tube was becoming increasingly hotter, and soon the walls of it were starting to burn their hands.

"Oww!" Kensi says as her hand is seared by a metal fastener.

"Take off your shoes, quick." Deeks tells her. She follows his directions as he does the same. "Put your socks on your hands. It will give you more protection."

It did help for a while, but soon everything was hot, but adrenaline was kicking in and it wasn't as painful.

Finally they reach an upward tube that they can see daylight coming in from. "I'm going to lift you up." Deeks says as he scoots in behind her.

"And how are you getting out?"

"Well, I didn't say it was a perfect plan."

"If we put our backs together we should be able to climb up." Kensi points out. The first two times they fall.

"It's got to be over a hundred in here already." Deeks observes.

"what if we don't get out?" Kensi says in an uncharacteristically low whisper. She sounds scared, which is definitely not normal for her.

Deeks pulls her into a hug just as they hear an explosion, probably some sort of pressurized room or something. Deeks pulls Kensi to her feet. They have to move now.

They are facing each other and almost simultaneously, they move in and their lips meet. Its quick but holds the message.

Without a word, they start climbing. They finally make it to the top and pull themselves onto the ledge of the new duct.

The tube narrows and Deeks barely can pull himself through, but soon they are on the roof.

"God, I never thought we were going to get out." Kensi says as they stand on the roof and make their way to the fire escape.

On the ground, they start to feel the pain from the burns.

"Sam! They're out!" Callen calls as he sees them walking around the corner.

Sam and Callen run to them, and that's the last either of them remembers.


	6. Healing and Resolving

_**Kensi's P.O.V.**_

She saw Callen and Sam as she and Deeks walked across the parking lot, and then it all went dark.

When she awoke the first thing she was aware of was the distinctive beeping of a heart monitor, which could only mean one thing. Well, two actually. One; she was alive, and two; she was in the hospital.

She opened her eyes expecting to see Deeks beside her, but instead was met with a different set of blue eyes, Callen.

"Where's Deeks?" Kensi croaked, her throat feeling suddenly as dry as sandpaper. Callen handed her a glass of water.

"He's in another room." Callen replied, then continued when he saw the concern flash across her face. "You both suffered from heat exhaustion and dehydration. The adrenaline kept you going until you escaped, but you both collapsed almost instantly. You both also have second degree burns on your hands and knees."

Kensi examined her bandaged hands that she hadn't even noticed were hurting, thanks Callen. "Is he awake yet?" She asked finally.

"I'm not sure; Sam's with him right now. What exactly happened in there?"

"We were locked into a room from the outside and the only way out was through the air vents. About halfway out, it started to get really hot and we couldn't even touch the vents without getting burnt. Deeks suggested putting our socks on our hands which helped a little, but it just kept getting hotter. The last bit was the hardest because we had to climb up a tube that was too wide to do alone so we had to kind of put our backs together and push up. It took about three minutes until we finally reached the top and were able to climb down the fire escape." Kensi finished and took another drink of water. Her voice was improving with use. Kensi also left out one not so little detail that Callen didn't really need to know. Her mind kept flashing back to the kiss and was hoping Deeks would be okay and that could become a first of many.

Just then a nurse came in to check on Kensi and proceeded to tell her that she was free to go as soon as her I.V. fluids were finished and she drank plenty of water for the next few days.

After about an hour of waiting, watching the I.V. bag empty drip by painstakingly slow drip, she was able to sign the papers and put on the clothes Callen had brought from her locker. She immediately went to find Deeks with Callen right behind her.

She saw Sam at the desk, "Sam, aren't you supposed to be with Deeks?"

"Kensi! Actually he sent me to find out what room you were in to check on you. He's in room 311, glad to see you're okay, but I really need to head home." Kensi nodded and gave Sam a quick hug as he and Callen left the hospital.

Kensi made her way down the hallway to his room. He wasn't paying attention when she first walked up to the door, so she tapped lightly on the open door. "Can I come in?" She asked softly, smiling as she did.

His face lit up immediately "hey there." He said in his usual Californian surfer drawl. She took this as her cue to come in and walked over to the chair beside his bed, pushing her duffel bag into the corner by his.

"How long until you can leave?" Kensi asked looking at his saline bag.

"As soon as that thing is empty, which at this rate, will be in about a century." He said letting his head back to hit the pillow. His bed was in a sitting position so he could look out the window. "At least I have a room with a view" he said smiling.

Kensi looked out the small windows and saw the excellent view… of the wall of the hospital across the courtyard. She laughed, causing him to laugh too.

They sat in comfortable silence and Deeks could tell she was thinking about something. She looked really concentrated and was doing something with her fingers in her lap. "So, um, about earlier…" Kensi started, still not making eye contact.

Deeks knew exactly what she was talking about; the kiss. He wasn't sure what she meant by that though. "Oh, yeah. Uh, look, sorry if that was too much. I uh, I don't know what I was thinking, and I uh…." Deeks was staring out the window trying to formulate how to phrase what he was saying, because he honestly didn't regret it, but didn't want to ruin their partnership either. He wasn't paying attention to what she was doing, so he didn't notice her smile when she realized what he was thinking and didn't notice her walking across the room until her hand was on his chin and her lips were on his.

How long they stayed like this, neither of them could say, but when they broke apart, one thing was for certain, they both had the biggest grins on their faces "So does that mean…" Deeks started and Kensi just nodded.

"I think you're supposed to be the one to ask though."

"I thought you were all for fair treatment"

"I thought you were all for being Mr. Gentleman."

"Well, when you put it that way; Kensi Marie Blye, would you like to go out with me tonight and resolve this 'thing' once and for all?"

"Oh, so there was a thing?"

"No, I don't think so."

"I thought there was?" Kensi says confused.

"Well I thought you said there wasn't?"

"You said that too, but I didn't believe you." She said.

"I think we should just agree to disagree on that and move on with our real relationship." Deeks said causing her to smile. They noticed his I.V. was done and left the hospital hand in hand for their date night. So what if they didn't always see eye to eye? It made their relationship interesting and the banter kept them on their toes.


End file.
